Quinceañera
by oO Anneliesse Oo
Summary: Ginny, como todo chica de quince años, quiere celebrar una fiesta. pero más que luces y pastel, recibirá el mejor regalo de su vida. Oneshoot.


**Nota:** Esta historia la escribí hace ya cinco años (Uff, qué rápido pasa el tiempo), cuando recién había cumplido los doce. Sé que los personajes están un poco OoC y ni la trama ni la narración termina de convencerme, pero espero que le den una leída y traten de entenderlo: no tuve corazón para cambiar nada. Fue el primer fic que escribí de Harry Potter y quiero conservarlo así, aunque no sea perfecto.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece. Todos, toditos son de JK, yo sólo juego con ellos para dar forma a esta historia.

* * *

**Quinceañera**

Ginny despertó algo sofocada, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su habitación. Aunque el sueño que había tenido era tan nítido, casi no lo recordaba. Volvió a parpadear. Poco a poco entró en el foco la imagen de una muchacha castaña, con rizos poco definidos y piel blanca. Hermione colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y se encaminó a la cama en la que su amiga se hallaba recostada

- ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? - preguntó Hermione

- Estaba muy nerviosa, prácticamente no pude conciliar el sueño - respondió Ginny

- ¡Merlín! Si cuando entré ni lo notaste; dormías tan profundamente que me dio pena despertarte - dijo Hermione

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí? ¿Quién te abrió la puerta?

- Llegué unos diez minutos antes de que despertaras, una de tus amigas debió dejar la puerta abierta, cualquiera pudo haber entrado, te sugiero más cuidado.

- Bien… - Ginny, desvió su mirada, con la que recorría toda la habitación, pudo distinguir las cuatro camas de sus compañeras, todas ellas vacías

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Ginny, Hermione levantó su muñeca y miró su pequeño reloj que yacía en ella.- Las ocho, será mejor que te alistes, en diez minutos iremos a la oficina de Dumbledore

Ginny se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose a su baúl, sacó la ropa que llevaría puesta ese día, teniéndola ya en sus manos se fue al baño. La puerta de este se abrió dos minutos después, Hermione se había encargado de arreglar la cama de su amiga, dirigiendo su mirada de sorpresa la colocó en los ojos de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Parece que…. - No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Hermione había abierto su boca para responderle

- Nunca he visto a nadie que se cambiara tan rápido, yo misma, me demoro más que tú

- Pues,... cuando se tratan de estos asuntos hay que ser veloz ¿no crees?

- Exacto, pero no tanto

Ambas sonrieron, luego abrieron la puerta y empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común. Abajo no había nadie, excepto un muchacho que leía un libro, tenía pelo azabache, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Hermione pasó en frente de él, Ginny la siguió y no pudo evitar mirarlo. El sintió como esos ojos azules se posaban en su cuerpo y levantó los ojos. Ambos se miraron por breves segundos, Ginny sonrió, pero Harry no lo hizo, se limitó a volver su mirada en el libro, sintiendo un poco de molestia por su descortesía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambas Gryffindors caminabas por los pasillos, hasta llegar al frente de una gárgola que conducía al despacho del director.

- Ácidos Pop - dijo Hermione casi en un susurro

- ¿Ácidos Pop? - preguntó Ginny

- Sí, me lo dijo Dumbledore ayer, supongo que siempre pone como contraseña algo dulce

- Es raro- pensó Ginny

Las chicas entraron en la gárgola y subieron las escaleras. Hallaron una puerta hecha de una madera muy fina, con incrustaciones de oro y plata. Ginny se dispuso a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió .Pudieron ver a Dumbledore, parado al lado del Pensadero.

- Buenos días Profesor - dijeron las chicas al unísono

- Buenos días señoritas, tomen asiento - dijo el director mientras señalaba a las sillas cercanas

Las dos jóvenes se apresuraron a sentarse

- Vinimos para saber su respuesta, a la petición que le dimos ayer - apresuró Ginny

- Si, señorita Weasley, lo recuerdo - dijo el director con voz suave y y Ginny se miraron, la segunda temblaba de nervios para sus siguió.

- Señorita Weasley…..- Ginny se paró temblando - su petición fue aceptadaSu cara cambió de angustia a felicidad, pero tuvo que contenerse las ganas de expresarlo ya que estaban frente al director.

- Es mejor que empiece a empacar - finalizó Dumbledore Ambas jóvenes salieron del despacho, ya afuera saltaron jubilosas

- No puede quejarte - dijo Hermione - tendrás la fiesta que siempre quisiste

Así era, Ginebra Weasley cumplía quince años en dos días, el día once de Agosto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, las alegrías le dieron mucho apetito, Harry y Ron ya estaban allí.Hermione y Ginny se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, al frente de los chicos

.- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Ron impaciente, el quería que la respuesta fuese negativa , pues detestaba esos tipos de fiestas en las que tenías que bailar y el no bailaría con nadie que no fuese Hermione

- Yo…. - comenzó Ginny - no me fue mal

Para Ron, eso fue balde de agua fría, no fría helada, ¿se animaría a pedirle a Hermione para bailar? Tal vez no. Harry sonrió disimuladamente, pero un ser en su interior se regocijaba y saltaba. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**11 de agosto (casa de los Weasley, seis de la tarde)**

Molly Weasley, había estado trabajando en la Madriguera todo el día, ayudada por Hermione, colocando los adornos, sirviendo la comida, preparando la pista de baile, todo debía quedar perfecto para su única hija, Ginny. Mientras ella estaba en su habitación, los chicos se alistaban, colocándose un traje negro, con camisa se miraba en el espejo, mientras se arreglaba la corbata. Dudaba aún como le hablaría a Ginny. Como se lo tomaría ella y que diría Ron, después de todo era el más celoso de sus hermanos. Decidió bajar, ya se estaba aburriendo. La casa había cambiado de aspecto, parecía un castillo por dentro, pero por fuera seguía siendo la misma Madriguera que conocía desde hace cuatro añ pista de baile relucía, diversos adornos colgaban de las paredes y la música sonaba suave y a reunirse con el grupo de invitados que esperaban que Ginny bajase. Entre ellos estaba Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Demelza Robins, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, otros integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, los gemelos Fred y George, Bill y Fleur, el señor y la señora Weasly, Ron. Y algunos otros invitados. Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga, ayudándola con el maquillaje, y dándole los últimos retoques a su cabello.

- Estas preciosa - le dijo HermioneGinny se limitó a sonreír.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los invitados estaban un poco inquietos, de pronto, la música cambió y , en la parte alta de las escaleras pudieron ver a Ginny que bajaba, llevaba un vestido rosa, el pelo sujeto con una especie de corona, aretes que combinaban perfectamente y un precioso collar, que le había regalado la miraba embelesado, Ron la miraba sonriente al igual que los demás. Hermione que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó

- Tienes que bailar con ella

- ¿QU…

- Anda, ahora - le ordenó la Gryffindor

Ron tomó delicadamente la mano que le ofrecía Ginny y la condujo a la pista de baile, ahí la tomó por la cintura e hizo su mejor esfuerzo durante toda la pieza, tratando de que todo saliera abierto el baile, muchas otras parejas se dirigieron a la pista. Entrada la medianoche, Molly Weasley chocó con Harry por casualidad.

- ¿Ya bailaste con Ginny?

- Aún no, no tuve oportunidad - fue una gran mentira, pues el chico no había bailado en toda la noche

Por pura coincidencia, por ahí pasaba Ginny, que se acercó a su mamá para susurrarle algo al oído de lo cual ambas se rieron. Ginny posó sus ojos en Harry

.- Ginny, aquí tienes tu pareja, para la siguiente pieza. La joven no quiso desobedecer a su madre, Harry tampoco, tomó la frágil mano de Ginny y la condujo hacia la pista, bailaron unos cuantos minutos, sin hablarse ni nada.

- Ginny... yo...tengo algo que decirte - dijo Harry nervioso y vacilante

- Pues dilo… - dijo Ginny

- Yo…. - dijo Harry aún más nervioso

- Entiendo, mucho ruido, vamos afuera - dijo Ginny conduciéndolo fuera de la pista

Era una noche espléndida, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo

- Ginny yo… creo que tú…. - Harry no logró terminar su frase, Hermione había aparecido y se llevaba a Ginny

El Gryffindor respiró hondo, se le había esfumado su única posibilidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Regresó a la fiesta con cara triste. Ron apareció a su lado y se notaba que estaba un tanto ebrio.

- Ánimo amigo...

Eso era, necesitaba ánimos, pero así no podía continuar en la fiesta.

Estaba ya a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien tiró de su brazo, al voltear se volvió a encontrar con Ginny. No había nadie alrrededor, tení otra vez oportunidad, pero la desechó.

- ¿Tenías que decirme algo?

- Sí, que eres una muy buena amiga y me gustaría que lo siguiese siendo

- Gracias Harry, pero sé muy bien que no es eso, lo que quieres decirme.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Harry

La joven no respondió, poco a poco fue juntando sus labios con los de él, sintiéndolos calientes y fríos a la vez, una sensación extraña y a la vez dulce, no lo había sentido nunca se separó de ella, pudo ver que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan inocente y pura. El cerro los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo no fuese un sueño. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a la pelirroja que lo estaba observando con una sonrisa.

- Siempre supe que te gustaba

El también sonrió y tomándose la mano se dirigieron a la casa para seguir disfrutando de un momento maravilloso.

*** Fin ***

* * *

Un review no quita mucho tiempo y me alegra todo el día.

¿Me regalas uno?

Miles de besos,

Anne*


End file.
